This invention relates generally to hair accessories, and more particularly to an improved hair clip which securely grasps and holds fine hair in place. The hair clip consists of a pair of clamping arms hinged together at an end thereof which are moveable between a first open position wherein hair may be inserted within the clamping arms of the hair clip and a second closed position wherein hair is grasped between the clamping arms of the hair clip. A fastening mechanism is provided opposite the hinge end of the hair clip for releasably maintaining the hair clip in the closed position. The invention is directed to an alternating sequence of rubber teeth secured to the interior surface of each clamping arm. Specifically, the rubber teeth of the clamping arms are staggered as to achieve an interlocking mating relationship when the hair clip is in the closed grasping position, providing for a hair clip which has much better gripping characteristics than does the conventional style hair clip.
During the thirteen years that the inventor has been a hairstylist, she has received many complaints from her clients who have been unable to find a barrette that will securely grasp and hold fine hair in place, this being true for adults with fine hair, but more so for children's extremely fine hair, the problem being that such fine hair would have a tendency to slip through the clamping arms. It was found, however, that during the hair coloring process, when wearing surgical gloves which were made of rubber, the customer's hair would unintentionally be pulled if the hairstylist was not careful when handling the hair due to the increased friction between the rubber and the hair. This led to the idea of a barrette using rubber inserts on the clasp to secure the hair. This type of hair barrette was experimented with in the hair of the daughter of the inventor, and her hair did not slip through the rubber clasp. The barrette remained in place until it was intentionally removed.
The present invention aims to alleviate the problems associated with traditional metal clamping arm barrettes, namely, of constantly having to reposition the barrettes for people with fine hair. The closest prior art to which the applicant is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,878 issued to Kuo-Hua. This reference discloses a hair clip designed to alleviate the problem of fine hair not being held securely. The clip uses small pins and opposing dimples made of metal. However, there is no teaching in this reference of the interlocking rubber teeth as shown in the instant invention, which is believed to represent a significant advancement in the art because it is safer, easier, more effective and comfortable to use, and more economically feasible.
The instant invention relates to a hair clip comprising a pair of clamping arms hinged together to define the clamping arms of the hair clip. The clamping arms are moveable between a first open position, wherein hair may be inserted or removed from the hair clip, and a second closed position, wherein hair is secured between the clamping arms of the hair clip. Specifically, the invention is directed to an alternating or staggered sequence of rubber teeth located at the inner surface of each metal clamping arm for more securely holding the hair strands between the clamping arms when the hair clip is in a closed position. The rubber teeth are molded to the upper clamping arm and encapsulate the lower clamping arm. The rubber teeth run at right angles to the length of each clamping arm and are in an interlocking mating relationship with each other when the hair clip is moved to the closed position. A fastening clasp is provided opposite the hinge end of the clip for releasably maintaining the hair clip in the closed position.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a hair clip that will securely grasp and hold fine hair in place; the provision of a hair clip that is especially suitable for use with young children; the provision of a hair clip that does not need to be readjusted after its original positioning within the users hair; the provision of a hair clip having an alternating sequence of rubber teeth which are in an interlocking mating relationship when the clip is in a closed position; the provision of a hair clip that is safe and easy to use; and the provision of a hair clip that is cost efficient and easy to manufacture. Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.